


I'm Gonna Fight 'Em Off

by ansgtyy, sobermeup



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH Mafia, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansgtyy/pseuds/ansgtyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: New York is alive, breathing parties, drugs, and bootleg. It thrives on law breaking and ritzy parties. It sparkles and Geoff loves it.





	1. Jewels and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ansgtyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansgtyy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York is alive, breathing parties, drugs, and bootleg. It thrives on law breaking and ritzy parties. It sparkles and Geoff loves it.

New York is alive, breathing parties, drugs, and bootleg. It thrives on law breaking and ritzy parties. It sparkles and Geoff loves it. Austin was not like this. He and Jack moved to New York a couple of years ago. They have partied, drank, and participated in many, many illegal activities since their arrival. Geoff loved the way Jack blossomed in New York. She came out of her shell. She went from housewife/servant to all those obnoxious men, to an independent, sassy woman. She went from Quiet Shannon, to Daring Jack. Geoff loved to see her work. She was ruthless, scary, almost heartless, it was breathtaking.

They moved to New York as the beginnings of a new branch of Rooster Teeth. Rooster Teeth is an international gang of drug lords, assassins, thieves, swindlers, and bootleggers. Geoff was one of the original founders. He met Jack on a job, and may or may not he saved her life (Geoff lies, she saved _his_  life). Back then she was Shannon. A quiet, but still ruthless, business owner. Her business was cocaine. She never dipped in the well, she hated the stuff, but she loved the money it brought in. She wasn't taken too seriously, I mean, a woman, in charge of thousands of dollars of drugs? Psh, no way. But Geoff helped her. She started going by her middle name, Jack, and people started to take her more seriously. They expected her to be a man. In New York, Geoff and Jack became the King and Queen of the underground. They did business deals, drug deals, bootleg deals, they killed, they stole, they swindled. They were building an empire.

After a mission gone wrong, Geoff and Jack cleanly break from Rooster Teeth. There's no hard feelings, and they're definitely still allies, it's just safer to not be connected. Geoff and Jack decided to create their own Mafia, something they'd run themselves. A crew of ruthless killers, and drug lords. One of their first new alliances was the extremely infamous duo Yin and Yang. They are perhaps the most feared men in all of New York, all of the nation even. Yin, aka Ray Narvaez, is an excellent sniper, is very skilled with most guns, and is a well trained hand to hand fighter. Yang, aka Ryan Haywood, aka Vagabond, handles knives better than he handles, well, anything, he could knock you on your ass with one punch, and he's a genius.

After the addition of Yin and Yang, Geoff added some guys that Jack likes to call the goonies. They're a group of muscle, messengers, product carries, and all around right hand men. Their next addition was another duo. Two mercenaries who weren't as well know as Yin and Yang but they could pull their weight in a heist. Code names Mogar and Vino. These two are only a temporary addition, but they are very helpful.

  
-

  
“Ey, Gavino, pass me a ciggy.”

  
Geoff took the cigarette the lad handed over and chuckled the moment he saw Jack ask for one too.

  
The road they were driving down was absolutely packed, but that did nothing to deter the gang. Jack swiveled around cars and sped past them, their location in view. They were all in the best suits New York could offer, aside from Jack who wore a gorgeous flapper dress bathed in diamonds. Only the best for his girl, really.

  
Ryan and Ray were murmuring to each other, as were Michael and Gavin, but the excitement was obvious. They were all buzzing with adrenaline, and Geoff was no exception. Steal the jewels and hijack the bootleg liquor they had stored.

  
“Lads, remember. Blend in, steal the goods, avoid the bull. Lay off on the goofin’ about. Talkin’ to you two, Yin and Yang. I ain’t in the mood t’ deal with the usual mess.”

  
The two men scoffed in synch and continued to prep their guns, cleaning them until they shined like the jewels around Jack’s neck.

  
Gavin on the other hand, nodded and grinned excitedly.

  
“Reckon I can sneak in a quick snog, boss?”

  
“Any doll willing to cash ya’ has got to be blind.”

  
Laughter erupted in the car and Jack pulled off little ways away from the grandiose mansion that had come to life. Lights, music, drinks, it all just electrified those who neared it.

  
All the men got out of the car with guns hidden away, and Jack stepped out to take her rightful spot left of their mob boss. Ray and Ryan to his right, Michael and Gavin to her left. It was an absolute sight to see, to which many would want to them or want to be them. Geoff personally prided himself on the jealousy others had.

  
“Alright men, find the lovely snake charmer and bump her off.”

  
With determined smirks, they all walked in and started their job. Ryan and Ray lingered behind Michael and Gavin, both younger men immediately going for drinks. Soon enough though, they found themselves quickly taking over their mission once again and they waded through dancing bodies. Cheers, laughter, and yelling filled the mansion and easily caused a distraction for the men to disappear in. They headed down to the basement where the liquor would be stored.

  
Geoff and her doll would be heading upstairs to the private rooms, knowing exactly where the jewels and the woman would be. She was a total nobody, but it was necessary to squash even the smallest of roaches.

  
“Shame she thought she could sell around here. But business is business.”

  
Jack chuckled and wrapped her arm around Geoff’s, playing up the couple's card.

  
“Let’s hurry this up. I’m dyin’ to try out my new gun.”

  
And it all happened at once.

  
Loud gunshots were heard from a bedroom and people screamed. Geoff and Jack ran out with their prizes, while downstairs Ryan and Michael came out with the bootleg alcohol. Two crates, almost nothing. Gavin laughed brightly as he ran past people, shoving them out of the way and yelling out ‘Apologies, love!’ at any attractive woman he pushed. Michael yelled at him. Ray sneered. Ryan only stormed his way out.

  
By the time they reached their Chrysler, Jack was already in the car waiting and Geoff was counting the extra money he had managed to snatch.

  
“Boys, you better speed it up. The bulls are on their way!”

  
Michael and Ryan threw the alcohol inside and while the red-head slipped inside, Ryan stayed out and instead chose to hang off the side of their car. Ray let Gavin take his place and grinned at Ryan as he gripped the outside as well.

  
“We did good, Rye.”

  
Ryan grinned back and nodded.

  
They drove off as quickly as they could while laughter filled the car, and Geoff’s ever growing lists of successful heists continued to grow.


	2. The Limey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GG, Geoff being intimidating, and someone new

“Hey, either shut your traps or clear these dead soldiers. I ain’t payin’ you to stand around yammerin’ on.” Gus gestures to the empty tables, and empty bottles on said tables. He’s closed the speakeasy down for the night. He rolls his eyes and continues counting his money. Profits going down lately. He’s going to have to speak to Geoff about his goonies mooching. He ain’t gonna like it, but there’s no other explanation.

“Well, well, well. Look at this gin mill. Sorola, glad to see yer keeping the place tight.” A man saunters in, dressed in a suit, a five o’clock shadow turning into a eight o’clock beard. Blond, tall, built. He looks like a muscle type. He waves a manilla folder around.

“Who the hell are you?” Gus steps to the side subtly and reaches for the rifle under the counter. He frowns as the two busboys stop working, he glares at them and they start again.

“Ah, ah, don’t take any wooden nickels, now. I’m a friend of Geoff’s. I was sent here by his old boss, the big cheese. Old Burns. He says this here file is real important and that I gotta get it to you, to get to him. I ain’t lookin’ for trouble so lay off the gun you're reachin’ for.” The man walks closer and sets the folder down, “I’ve been travelin’ for a while. Gimme some hooch, and a fag if you got it.”

“I’ll have to charge you. I ain’t handing shit out.” Gus says. He takes the folder and puts in one of the drawers under the counter. He gets a cigarette and hands it to the blond man. He pours a glass of whiskey as the man lights up. “So, who are you?” Gus asks, sliding the glass towards the man.

“Ah, nobody of importance. Blaine Gibson, if you really wanna know.” He shrugs and downs the whiskey. Gus rolls his eyes. A man who downs his whiskey has no class. He slides the drawer back open and flips open the folder. The top paper just says ‘GG’, guys narrows his eyes at the man.

“What’s in this folder? Is any of it the real McCoy?” Gus flips through some of the papers. Head shots, ballistics reports, gang violence, drug trading, bootleg deals. It seems sketchy to Gus.

“Burns says it is. Ain’t my job to question ‘im.” Gus hums in agreement.

-

“Who the fuck is GG? Why is Burns sending me this?” Geoff asks Ray. He flips through the folder and scoffs. What useless shit. “Ah this is useless. Thank you so much, Ray.”

“Mm, so’s your old man.” Ray rolls his eyes and goes back to flipping his butterfly knife around. He pulls out another knife suddenly, and it’s left his hand before Geoff can ask what he’s doing. The resulting shriek reminds Geoff of the squawking Brit, but it’s only Demaris.

“Um, B-Boss…” Chris wrings his hands and steps closer to Geoff. He starts breathing a little heavier as both Geoff and Ray glare at him. No one ever likes bringing news to the big boss Geoff. “The buyer only sent about two thirds of the rubes. I, um, I know y-you li-ike to handl-le these th-things… I just h-hope y-you’re no-ot mad.” Chris kinda shrinks into himself, bracing for the knife Geoff will instruct Ray to throw. Geoff hums happily.

“Now we’re back in business. Yin, you wanna take ‘im for a ride, or should I?” Geoff turns to the sniper and grins. Ray shrugs and rolls his eyes. Geoff does have quite the flare for the dramatic.

“Wa-ait! No- No pl-please don’t k-kill me, I-”

“Ah, for cryin’ out loud, boy. Lay off. I know the buyer not forkin’ over all the money is, ya’ know, not so good, but I ain’t gonna bump you off.” Geoff chuckles darkly, “Not yet. Now, scram. Yin and I have some plans to make.”

Geoff just loves it when someone thinks they can screw him over. It's his favorite part of the job. It's been happening too often lately, though. He oughta stop it. 

"Okay, this has got to be bloody. I mean coating the walls. We've got to make an example out of this sucker. You think you and Ryan can handle that?" Geoff asks. Ray narrows his and throws another knife into the manilla folder. "Di mi! Jesus, Ray! You didn't have to throw a knife. A yes woulda' sufficed." 

-

“ _This is Jon Risinger, signing off for the night. Get some sleep, folks. I’ll see you bright an’ early tomorrow morning!_ ” The radio clicks off and Gavin groans as static fills the room. He pokes Michael in the face, several times before the man wakes up.

“Put some records on, baby. Radio went off.” He peppers Michael’s face with kisses until he gets up and actually does what’s asked of him. Gavin turns on the couch so he’s laying on his stomach and taking up all the room. Michael rolls his eyes when he sees. He just keeps on, trying to find a record he wants to listen to. They haven’t been real busy lately ‘cause they just stopped working with AH Mafia. Michael says that should work with them again. Gavin totally agrees. Being up close and personal with his idols, Yin and Yang, is a dream come true and Gavin can’t wait until it happens again. He wishes he and Michael had cool names like Yin and Yang. Mogar and Gavino just doesn’t have the same ring to it.

“Get me the nut jar, I’m hungry.” Michael huffs and he flips through the records. Gavin groans but stands and walks to the kitchen. He pops the lid off the roasted nuts as he walks back into the living room. He pops one in his mouth and snaps the lid back on. As he passes the door and steps into the living room someone knocks. Gavin freezes and Michael turns to him. He shakes his head, but Gavin disagrees. He tosses the jar to Michael and walks over to the door. He checks the peephole, only ‘cause Michael yells at him when he doesn’t. He gasps and unlocks the door as fast as he can. All Michael can see is Gavin latching onto some guy. The guy gently places his hands on Gavin’s back and starts running them up and down.

Gavin sees Dan. He sees the smile on Dan’s face. Dan drops his bag and holds back tears as Gavin latches onto him. He can’t believe he’s here after almost three years. Gavin sniffles. He can’t cry. He’s a man, but he wants to. Oh, how he wants to. Dan’s here. He’s alive. He… He… God.

“You could’ve died!” Gavin huffs into Dan’s shoulder.

“But I didn’t.” Dan replies, he rubs Gavin’s back. He gets a hum in response. “ **You** could’ve died!” Gavin chuckles.

“But I didn’t.” Gavin pulls back and grins. Holy shit, it’s Dan. It’s… God, he’s so excited.

Michael, on the other hand, is confused as fuck. Who the hell is this guy? Touching his boyfriend, being all smilely. How does he know about Gavin almost dying. That was one time! And it was his own fault. Michael stands from his spot on the floor and crosses his arms. He lists in his head where all his weapons are, and where Gavin’s are too. Three in this room, four in the next. He’s well protected. Gavin turns to him with the biggest smile on his face. He grabs the guy’s wrist and drags him over.

“Michael, this- he’s- it’s Dan!” he practically shouts. The dots suddenly connects. Gavin had gone on for years about his childhood friend called Dan and how he was fighting the war. Michael sizes up the Brit. He better not carry a torch for his boi.

“So, you’re the limey Gav goes on and on about. Well, ain’t you spiffy. Glad to make your acquaintance.” Michael offers his hand and forces a smile on his face. Dan returns a genuine smile and Michael feels kinda bad. He seems kinda swell.

“B’s told me so much about you. He would always include another page in his letters just about you. The way he talks you’d think you’d already gone down the middle aisle.” Dan grins and elbows Gavin in the arm. He flushes and looks away from the two. Michael grins. Maybe it won’t be a problem then. If Gavin wrote poetry or something to Dan about him, then Dan knows. Michael really does grin. He grabs Gavin and yanks the Brit closer. He leans in real close to Gavin.

“You owe me some barneymuggin’, baby.” He pulls away, but keeps Gavin close, “So, Dan, how was your trip over?”


End file.
